


inarticulate

by so_hello



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: У Луки есть проблема, и это Элиотт. Точнее то, что Лука, кажется, не может говорить, когда Элиотт рядом, или перестать краснеть, или...в общем, да, у него проблема.





	inarticulate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inarticulate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555987) by [silver_etoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile). 



> начало чего-то большего

С девчонками было легко. Легко говорить, легко флиртовать, и у Луки не было проблем со всем этим. С Элиоттом же совсем другая история.  
  
Когда Элиотт смотрел на него, Луке требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы стоять прямо и не спотыкаться обо всё вокруг. Чёрт, он превращался в Базиля, и это было просто неприемлемо.  
  
Но он не мог остановить этого. Не мог перестать краснеть каждый раз, когда Элиотт заговаривал с ним, даже если тот всего лишь просил ручку или спрашивал, почему Лука не захватил с собой шарф, ведь на улице прохладно.  
  
К счастью, в компании с этим было легче справиться, было легче затеряться на фоне и позволить ребятам задавать вопросы и говорить с Элиоттом. Лука знал, что Элиотт заметил, но не ожидал, что Ян тоже обратил внимание.  
  
«Тебе не нравится Элиотт?» – Ян задал вопрос, когда они шли после школы домой по самому длинному пути, несмотря на холод.  
  
«Что ты имеешь в виду?» – Лука ничего не говорил парням об Элиотте, в основном, потому что сомневался, что сможет удержаться от комментариев о его великолепии. Он едва мог доверять себе, когда Элиотт находился рядом. Поэтому был вполне уверен, что без него будет так же молчалив. Даже мысли об Элиотте, казалось, лишают его способности говорить.  
  
«Ты почти не разговариваешь с бедным парнем», – отмечает Ян. – «Он новенький и это его последний год, ты мог хотя бы попытаться быть дружелюбным».  
  
Лука хотел быть дружелюбным. Он хотел быть больше, чем дружелюбным, в этом и заключалась проблема. Именно это и заставляло его разум застывать, не в состоянии формировать связные предложения. Лучше было просто молчать.  
  
«Я плохо его знаю», – Лука пожимает плечами, обходя по тротуару женщину, несущую пакеты с покупками.  
  
«Возможно, это потому что ты не разговариваешь с ним», – отвечает Ян, подталкивая Луку локтем, – «И вообще, с каких пор ты такой тихий?»  
  
Ян смотрел на него, поэтому Лука не стал хмуриться, но спрятал руки в карманы и пнул валяющуюся на тротуаре палку. С друзьями он всегда старался быть «включенным». Лука не хотел, чтобы они знали, как одиноко на самом деле он себя чувствовал.  
  
«Ладно, если это так много для тебя значит, я поговорю с ним завтра. Хорошо?» – Лука изобразил улыбку и шутливо толкнул Яна.  
  
Ян только покачал головой, затем рассмеялся и они продолжили путь.  
  
*  
  
Добравшись до школы, Лука почувствовал, как его сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, едва он заметил Элиотта, стоявшего опираясь на ворота и листающего что-то в своём телефоне, в полном одиночестве.  
  
Лука не планировал этого. Но в его голове возник образ Яна, наблюдающего за ним.  
  
Хотя тут сейчас никого не было. Никого, кроме Элиотта, лицо которого озарилось улыбкой, как только он увидел Луку.  
  
«Что-то ты рано», – поприветствовал Элиотт, когда Лука подошёл к нему, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоить немедленно вспыхнувший на коже румянец.  
  
«Да», – коротко бросил Лука и поморщился, пока Элиотт убирал телефон. Ян вчера наверняка не это имел в виду, и Лука точно не хотел говорить с Элиоттом так, но это было единственным, что он сказал.  
  
Эллиот, казалось, ничуть не смутился, оттолкнувшись от стены, когда Лука остановился у ворот. Он должен был сказать что-то еще.  
  
«А почему ты тут так рано?»  
  
Эллиот пожал плечами, легко и небрежно, и Лука почувствовал, как его сердце опасно сжалось от этого жеста. Как будто его заботило, как кто-то пожимает плечами, как будто это что-то значило.  
  
«Мне нравится быть первым».  
  
Это не было намёком, по крайней мере, Луке так не показалось, но он почувствовал, как покраснели щёки, и осторожно сглотнул, пока Элиотт смотрел на него.  
  
«Ты в порядке?»  
  
«Д-да, я в порядке», – пробормотал Лука, закашлявшись, чтобы хотя бы на секунду спрятать своё смущение.  
  
Вот что с ним не так? С девчонками всегда легко, Хлоя практически упала в его объятия, но он не мог даже просто поговорить с Элиоттом, не выставив себя идиотом.  
  
«Ты не замёрз? Твои щёки краснеют, может нам стоит зайти внутрь?»  
  
«Нет, всё в порядке», – отвечает Лука, практически заставляя себя вдохнуть. Он сможет поговорить с Элиоттом как нормальный человек.  
  
«Пошли, я не хочу, чтобы ты подхватил пневмонию», – ухмыляется Элиотт, и Лука каким-то образом чувствует боль в сердце.  
  
«Ты можешь этого не делать?» – Лука не успевает себя остановить.  
  
«Не делать чего?» – вздергивает брови Элиотт.  
  
«Улыбаться», – кривит лицо Лука, услышав собственный ответ. Элиотт наверняка думает, что он мудак, и это совсем не то, чего хочет Лука.  
  
«Тебе не нравится моя улыбка?» – спрашивает Элиотт не прекращая улыбаться. Он не хмурится, его глаза сияют в утреннем воздухе, будто Лука как-то забавляет его.  
  
«Нет», – быстро отвечает Лука, – «просто…я имею в виду, у тебя замечательная улыбка…с белыми зубами и…я не знаю. Что там ещё хорошего в улыбках?» – глупые слова неконтролируемо вырываются из его рта, и Лука ничего не может с этим поделать. – «Блядь».  
  
Отлично, Лука, просто отлично. Если бы твои друзья видели тебя сейчас, умерли бы от смеха.  
  
Элиотт смеётся, лишь отчасти пытаясь сдержать веселье, вызванное тем, каким неловким был Лука. Он заслуживает этого. Ведь он не может даже поговорить с Элиоттом.  
  
«У тебя тоже замечательная улыбка», – отвечает Элиотт, перестав смеяться. Его взгляд заставляет сердце Луки пропустить удар, нервничая уже по другому поводу. – «Так как насчёт того, чтобы подождать остальных внутри?»  
  
Лука кивает, не доверяя себе со словами. Он рад, что Элиотт позволяет тишине зависнуть между ними, когда они проходят мимо ворот. Может им вовсе не нужно разговаривать.


End file.
